RING DING DONG
by Cindilta
Summary: Hinata,Mempunyai Lika-Liku Kehidupan serumit benang .Ingatan Masa Lalu dan Pengaruh Dari Dimensi Lain Membuatnya Bertarung. Sasuke yang selalu Menganggapnya tidak ada Kini Mulai mencintainya.
1. Chapter 1

RING DING DONG

Rate: M , Indonesia , Supernatural & Romance

Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Kakashi H.& Hanare

Made : / Cindilta Cuma MINJEM

**ATTETION! WARING! :**

_**- Fic ini aku ambil dari lagu Korea (SHineE – Ring Ding Dong) karena aku berimajinasi Hinata menjadi sosok yang Liar dan menghanyutkan bersama sosok Hanare yang Lembut menenggelamkan..! Oh ya ada TYPO,OOC,OOT,AU dan semua ksalahan mohon di maklumiii! Dan **_

_**INI BUKAN ANGST ATAUPUN GORE!-**_

.

_**Mungkin sedikit Yandere. Namun aku samarkan sehingga akan kelihatan yang seharusnya kelihatan! OKE!**_

.

Happy Reading MINNAAA!

.

/\PROLOG/\

**-AWAL DARI SEMUA-**

.

.

Aku

Berpikir..

Bahwa memikatmu…

Begitu mudah..

Menjatuhkanmu..

Begitu Mudah..

Membuatmu Menangis..

Menyenangkan..

.

.

"HINATA..KAU GADIS TAK TAHU DI UNTUNG! BERSYUKURLAH KAU AKU MAU MENIKAHIMU!" tamparan yang sangat keras diterima si gadis mungil yang terisak, pipi chubbynya yang seharusnya memerah berganti lebam yang amat menyakitkan.

.

"DALAM HIDUPKU KAU YANG PERTAMA HANYA KAU HINATA…KINI AKU.. ARRGGHHH!"Tusukan pertama aku terima..

.

"UHUKK…" dan darah yang menetes dari dagu Hyuuga terbayar akan Batuk Uchiha yang berdarah..

.

"…. HINATA…"

..

Kau adalah Jantungku..

Dan Kau menghancurkan semua

Dengan tingkahmu..

AKU MUAK!

"Um… Sasuke-kun.. Aku,,, ingin makan ape-"

"KAU LIHAT HINATA! AKU AKAN BERKENCAN! JANGAN MENGANGUKU DENGAN PERUTMU ITUU!" ia menamparku lagi , aku tersungkur tetapi aku masih meraih tanganya.

"Ta-tapi.. Sas-"

PLAAKKK!

Duagh..

Hinata Jatuh tersungkur, perutnya yang Berisi terbentur ke lantai../

"UCHIHA.. KAU TAU.. YANG MENDESAKKU UNTUK MENIKAHIMU ADALAH AYAHMU! " aku berdecih .

Ia menerawang dahulu..

"DAN AKU SELALU INGIN MEMBELAH KEPALAMU UNTUK ANAKKU YANG TELAH KAU BUNUH"

Sebuah Seringai menakutkan membuat Sasuke Membeku..

Inikah Hinata?

….

.

"Hinata-Chan…"

gadis bersurai ruby kehijauan memeluk si rapuh yang menangis di sudut danau ..

"Um.. Ia menyakitimu..?"

Tiba tiba aura kehijauan memasuki Tubuh Hinata..

"Bawa ini Sayangku.."

Sebuah Katana bertuliskan Kusanagi kuberikan kepada amethyst..

"Kakashi-kun.. Aku bukanlah seprti kau.."

Aku memasuki tubuh Hinata, aku berubah, menampakkan diriku yang sebenarnya..

"Aku.." aku memandang Gadis yang bersurai hijau ruby

"Hay.." Aku menyapanya ia tersenyum sangat manis ..

"Aku tak peduli.." Ia memandangku tak percaya

"Emmpph.." Ia memandangku , Aku terus melumatnya

NEXT? REVIEW!

CINDILTA TUNGGU!

By Cindilta

Apapun bentuk Reviewmu /Flame akan ku teriima dengn senang hati!


	2. Chapter 2

**RING DING DONG – Chapter 2 – The Little Indigo**

**Rate: M , Indonesia , Supernatural & Romance**

**Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H. & Kakashi H.& Hanare**

**Made : Mashashi Kshimoto**

**.**

**Happy Reading MINNAAA!**

.

.

**.**

**.**

Bulan Purnama terlihat memerah darah Menandakan suatau wilayah dibawah todongan katana. Mayat bergelimpangan Darahnya menciprat ke segala arah Desa itu mendadak sepi seakan Kota mati walaupun memang benar sudah mati , Seorang gadis Berambut Hijau meloncati dahan pohon , Mata Onyxnya memantau keadaan menggendong seorang gadis Indigo ala Bridal style . Rambutnya yang indah tergerai tersibak karena angin ..

Ia mengingat sesuatu..

Seperti slide..

Tangan kekar yang membelainya..

Rambut perak yang terasa lembut..

Dan Pergulatan semalam suntuk..

Benar benar memabukan..

"Aah.. " ia mendesah..

"Aku jadi.. ingin ia kembali … " kemudian ia terkekeh..

Ia meletakkan Gadis indigo yang pingsan dengan sangat hati-hati, ia memandang Bulan purnama..

"Humm… Tapi apakah aku masih bisa ya? …hihi!" Kekehannya yang sangat mengerikan terdengar ..

"Aku m-Masih.. Hi-Hidup..!" Mata Fire Blood memandang ke arah Onyx lain yang tadi tertawa ia memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah..

"Ouh.. mari kita ulangii..! Kaka-kuun!"

**;**

**:**

-20 tahun yang lalu-

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai Emerland masih setia menunggui sebuah makam , matanya yang sembab juga masih setia menguncurkan beningan-beningan sedihan …

"Hikss.."

"Kaa-san!..."

"Jangan Pergiii!"

"Kalau.. Kaa-san pergi…"

"Aku Ikuutt!"

PLAAKK!

Tamparan keras mengepak pada pipi chubby si manis , darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya . Hidungnya yang sangat memikat juga mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

Tarikan yang amat kuat menerpa tanganya,Ia tak kuasa menolak walaupun ia menangis sangat kencang sekalipun tak akan membuat lelaki yang kini memandangnya tajam meluruh sedikitpun..

"Aku sudah lelah.."

Lelaki yang menariknya tampak berbalik memandang gadis itu dan hatinya kini telah luluh.. setelah gadis itu pingsan.

Senyumnya terukir tipis , ia mengecup dahi gadis yang amat ia cintai lalu mengendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kita Pulang.."

/

-Tempat Lain-

;

"APAAA!"

Lelaki dengan Kaget berteriak, Mata Onyxnya masih memandangi gadis yang tampak menunduk ketakutan. Ia pandangi dari ujung kaki hingga Ujung rambutnya Tsk!

"AKU MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS SEPERTI DIAAAAAA!?"

Tanganya menunjuk kearah Wajah sanga gadis indigo, Gadis itu terlihat amat ketakutan bahkan sebagian air matanya menetes namun dengan sigapnya ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tanganya, ia berharap bahwa lelaki didepanya tak akan mencelanya lebih jauh lagi…

"SASUKEE!"

Bentak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tak kuat juga akan celaan yang terus dilontarkan anak bungsunya, Bahkan seandainya anak sulungnya di sini pasti ia akan menikahkan gadis baik dan penyelamatnya ini dengannya itu Frustasii!

"HEI BURUK RUPAAAAA! SEHARUSNYA KAU SADAR SIAPA KAU DAN SIAPA AKU! DASAR WANITA JALANG!" Pria yang amat tampan namun kejam Itu terus mencelanya,dan gadis indigo yang ketakutan itu terus terisak, Gadis itu menunduk dan terus mengalirkab Bulir-bulirnya

"JAGA UC-"

"DIAMLAH TOUSAN! AKU MULAI LELAH! DAN TERSERAH !"

Cukup!

Dadanya terasa sakit , sangat sakit! . Ia sudah tak kuat lagi,ia memang miskin, ia memang buruk , ia memang jelek tetapi selama hidupnya , selama ia berinteraksi pada sesamanya, bahkan! Pada lelaki yang baru dikenalnya tak pernah satupun lelaki ataupun perempuan mencelanya..

"Maaf Fugaku-sama.. Sa-saya Harus pe-pergi.. permisi…" Helaianya tersibak ia berdiri dan mulai menunduk , Suaranya yang parai sudah cukup mengisyaratkan kepada Onyx lain bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Hinata!" Sebuah tangan kekar menahannya pergi. Hinata berbalik Hingga Tatapan Onyx yang tulus dan penuh harap bersirobok dengan Amythistnya.

"Maaf Fugaku-sama" Fugaku tak akan membiarknya walau hanya barang sedetik, Lelaki paruh baya yang amat terhormat dan Stonic itu runtuh seketika.

"Ku.. MOHON.. Hinata…"

BRUUK

Lututnya menyentuh tanah, ia berlutut dihadapan Gadis Indigo ini. Fugaku.. Seorang Uchiha terhormat.. Berlutut.. Dihadapan Hinata.. gadis Miskin dari golongan Hyuuga yang terbuang..

"Maaf Fugaku-Sama" Aku terkesiap saat tangan kuatnya memegang tanganku erat ,aku berbalik menatap ketua Klan yang amat Kaya dan terhormat itu dengan harapan dia akan melepaskan tanganku.. aku terkaget saat Fugaku-sama berlutut dihadapanku sambil memegangi kedua tanganku.. aku sangat terenyuh melihat kondisinya yang tampak Frustasi dibalik topengnya selama ini..

"Ku.. MOHON.. Hinata" Dia Lalu mendongakkan wajahnya padaku menatapku penuh harap aku dapat melihat semua dari mata Onyxnya , Aku mendangakkan wajahku. Aku menelan ludah dan mulai menahan jeritan hatiku yang mengatakan kalau aku harus pergi mencoba menatap Lelaki Parubaya ini dengan sebuah Tatapan Tulus.

"TOUSAN!" Aku terkaget saat bentakan lelaki itu kembali kuterima, ia memandangku tajam dan meremehkan ku…

Aku terkesiap, Bagaimana ini? … apa aku Harus..

"Ba-Baik Fugaku-sama.." Aku menganguk sambil mengumamkan kata itu menatapnya yang terus memandangku , dia berdiri dan melonggarkan tanganku lalu memebrikan sebuah senyuman kepadaku tanpa tau jeritanku…

Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera pamit,Aku berlari.. menerobos hujan yang sedetik turun dan membasahiku, membasahi wajahku,Tubuhku,dan Batinku yang semakin Ringkih,Aku menangis..

Aku berlari, Aku tak peduli ,Tak ingin perduli akan semua Hujan yang turun malam ini,yang kuharapkan hanya ketenangan,Ya.. Sebuah ketenangan hidup..

**End Hinata Pov**

-Di Tempat Lain-

Hanare denan mata Rubynya terus memejamkan mata, ia takut membukanya . Ia sangat Takut.. apalagi dengan keadaanya yang sekarang.

Ia terikat, membentuk huruf 'X' di atas kasur empuk ,membuatbya tampak lebuh frustasi!, kini ia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan..

X

X

X

Special Thanks!

**Guest :** Hwaa! Ini baru prolog..

**,ruu,Manis3, .com,lulukminamcullen,anita,Rikuma, .315**

Bingung ya? Sebenarnya ide ini muncul saat lihat foto HOT Hinata Sasuke(atau kakashi), jadi sembarang nulis aja..eh ternyata banyak yang RnR jadi aku lanjutin aja!

.

THANKS FOR READING

RnRmu selalu ku tunggu!


End file.
